Who, What, Where, Ed
"Who, What, Where, Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 1and the 16th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go through a whole lot of trouble (and trading) just to get an egg from Rolf so that they can make an omelet. Plot The episode starts off with the Eds frying up omelets inEddy's kitchen... well, actually, only Edd and Eddy are; Ed is really just fooling around with a yo-yo. Ed is then told to get eggs from the fridge (he, at first, goes through the freezer and gets his tongue stuck before being corrected by Eddy). Ed finds the eggs, but he ends up breaking every egg in Eddy's fridge due to his tongue being stuck to an ice pop. How do you make an omelet when Ed's broken every egg in the fridge? Maybe if they had their own chicken... Rolf has lots of chickens, but he's not going to give the Eds one for free. They will have to trade for it. He will give them one if they give him sawdust in return. The Eds then begin sawing a log for sawdust; however, they are soon interrupted by Jonny and Plank who stop them from going any further. Eddy asks how are they supposed to get sawdust then. When Eddy suggests that Plank could be a good source of the stuff, a concerned Jonny tells them Kevin has lots of sawdust. The Eds find Kevin about to throw the sawdust away and ask him if they can have it. He says they can have it, but they'll have to paint his shed for it. However, there's no paint for the Eds to use. It then shows Jimmy trying to finish a painting of a bowl of wax fruit, but the Eds ruin it by getting into the scenery and Ed eating the wax fruit. This causes Jimmy to cry and retreat to his room. Jimmy refuses to give them any paint due to what they did, so Edd suggests a trade. After hearing this, he thinks for a moment before stating he wants clams. Eddy does not want to trade for that, but Jimmy says if they don't give any clams, they get no paint. After asking the houses around the Cul-de-Sac for clams, they then see Jonny 2x4 has just harvested a bucketful of clams with Plank from the drains. They then ask Jonny and Plank if they can have it and Jonny says Plank wants to trade the bucket of clams for an anchor. The Kanker Sisters have an anchor on the wall of their trailer, so the Eds disguise themselves and ask if they have any. Unfortunately, their cover gets blown when Ed comes out saying he is the legs, causing Edd and Eddy to lose their balance and fall off. They narrowly avoid getting kissed into the bargain. They then try to trick Jonny with some rope and tie him up completely while tying the rope down to a rock so he cannot escape. The Eds take the clams so that they can trade it to Jimmy, but then Jonny somehow gets out of his restraints and stops them from taking the bucket. Eddy comes clean and ask if they can trade the clams for something else. Jonny and Plank have a quick talk and Jonny says Plank wants to trade the clams for a tennis racket instead. Sarah has one but she doesn't want them to touch it as she is in the middle of a game with Nazz. Ed tells Sarah they need it for a trade so they can get a chicken. Sarah says she'll give it up if they give her a giant teddy bear. It's back to Jimmy's again and when they ask for the teddy he says he wants plums as a trade (Eddy questioning "What's with the fruit?"). Finally, the Eds come full circle back to Rolf who has lots of plums, but he still wants a trade. Eddy decides to trade one of the things the Eds have on their person for the plums. He offers his comb, Edd's book about manners and the latter's abacus, but Rolf does not want to trade for any of those items. Ed then shows his yo-yo and does a trick for Rolf. Eddy then gives up, believing there is no way they can get, the egg now. However, to their surprise, Rolf is mesmerized by Ed's yo-yo as it is so simple. Rolf notes he has never seen such an amazing toy saying it and the produce bread will be told in his families' stories for many generations. He likes it so much that he hands over some plums in exchange for the yo-yo, which they then trade to Jimmy for the teddy bear. They then give the teddy bear to Sarah who gives them her tennis racket. Next they give the tennis racket to Jonny and Plank who then give them the bucket of clams. Then they give Jimmy the bucket of clams and Jimmy gives them some of his paint in return. They then head over to Kevin's house and paint his shed, allowing them to obtain the trashcan full of sawdust. The Eds then return to Rolf with Kevin's trashcan full of sawdust. As per the deal, Rolf gives them an egg which they can hatch into their own chicken, which Ed assumes the chicken is inside. He quickly and promptly opens it, causing it to break. Ed thinks the chicken has gone bad and Eddy responds that his luck has as well too before the iris in. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Rolf *Nazz *Kevin *Plank *Jonny 2x4 *SarahJimmy *Jimmy *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Category:CN Category:11m Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:Episodes